hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Hip hop soul
Hip hop soul (or rap soul) is the sub-genre of Wikipedia:contemporary R&B which fuses R&B, Wikipedia:neo soul, and dance elements with hip hop. The term did not originate until the promotion for Wikipedia:Mary J. Blige's debut album Wikipedia:What's the 411? in 1992 when Wikipedia:Uptown Records proclaimed her to be the "Queen of Hip Hop Soul" and generally describes a style of music that blends soulful R&B singing and raw hip hop production. The genre served as a middle point between two other hip hop/R&B blends, Wikipedia:new jack swing and neo soul, and while it was most popular during the mid 1990s with the "Queen of Hip Hop Soul", Wikipedia:Mary J. Blige, Wikipedia:Faith Evans, Wikipedia:Jodeci, and Wikipedia:Aaliyah, it still finds popularity with newcomers such as Ashanti, Beyoncé, Wikipedia:Alicia Keys, Wikipedia:Keyshia Cole, and Wikipedia:Amerie. History Musical influences thumb|right|186px|R&B singer [[Wikipedia:Mary J. Blige is known as the "queen of hip hop soul" due to her frequent collaborations with rappers and hip hop producers. "Universally known as the 'Queen of Hip Hop Soul' because of her frequent collaborations with rap artists and Hip Hop producers..." in" ]] Many of the artists who released hip hop soul records had previously released new jack swing (or, for the female performers, new jill swing) recordings, including Wikipedia:Jodeci, Wikipedia:SWV, and TLC. The main difference between the two was that hip hop soul was less rough and contained more of an R&B feel than new jack swing. For example, Hip hop soul used samples instead of Wikipedia:synthesizer lines, and featured strong elements of 1990s Wikipedia:East Coast hip hop and Wikipedia:gangsta rap while deftly incorporating them into a more soulful sound. Hip Hop Soul turned down the booming bass, the deafening drum machines and the Public Enemy-esque wall of sound of new jack swing in favor of a more R&B side of the blend of hip hop and soul. Some of its primary figures include Wikipedia:Montell Jordan (the first R&B artist to sign with hip hop label Wikipedia:Def Jam Records), Wikipedia:Blackstreet (led by Teddy Riley, the inventor of new jack swing), and the "Queen of Hip Hop Soul" Mary J. Blige, TLC, Aaliyah and Wikipedia:R. Kelly who adapted the nervy swagger of their rapping counterparts without sacrificing soulful vocals or influences. Hip hop soul and the public Hip hop soul is also considered more "mature" than Wikipedia:new jack swing but less so than Wikipedia:neo soul due to the genre's attention to the darker aspects of love and life and its use of adult language and themes (i.e. sex). Dawn of neo soul Hip hop soul experienced a lull in popularity with the emergence of Wikipedia:neo soul, another R&B subgenre, in the late 1990s. Deemed more progressive by fans, neo soul music is actually more regressive with many of its artists paying tribute to the classic era of soul while attempting to ignore more modern technology and Hip Hop influences. It became a more "positive" alternative to hip hop soul and contemporary R&B, which had a growing reputation of being overly sexual and based on negative stereotypes. While Neo Soul became very popular around the turn of the millennium, Hip Hop Soul didn't disappear entirely. It simply continued to evolve in response to changing musical tastes. New generation resurgence While the tag hip hop soul is rarely applied to musical artists anymore, it has never really gone away, and most artists who mix hip hop sounds with soul are labeled as being Wikipedia:Contemporary R&B artists. For example, those in tune to urban radio for the past couple of decades will have noticed that the overall pace of records (even on Wikipedia:ballads) has increased rapidly, with many R&B artists singing so quickly that it resembles rapping (e.g. Wikipedia:Destiny's Child's "Wikipedia:Say My Name" and Wikipedia:Mariah Carey's "Wikipedia:We Belong Together"). Also, R&B singles featuring guest appearances by rappers is more common than ever before. An aggressive and hardened production sound were featured on "Yeah!" by Usher and "Goodies" by Wikipedia:Ciara that has been labeled by some as "Crunk&B," a seemingly modern day take on some of the more bawdy New Jack Swing singles. Many artists from the 1990s, such as Mary J. Blige, Usher and R. Kelly, continue to have great success in the new millennium by mixing the sounds of Neo Soul, Hip Hop, and more contemporary production styles. Successful younger acts following in their footsteps include Beyoncé, Wikipedia:Ne-Yo, and Wikipedia:Keyshia Cole. List of hip hop soul artists *112 *3LW *702 *7 Mile *Wikipedia:Aaliyah *Wikipedia:Adina Howard *Wikipedia:Akon *Wikipedia:Aloe Blacc *Allure *Wikipedia:All-4-One *Wikipedia:Amerie *Ashanti *Wikipedia:August Alsina *Wikipedia:Az Yet *Beyoncé *Wikipedia:Billy Lawrence *Wikipedia:The Black Eyed Peas *Wikipedia:BlackGirl *Wikipedia:Blackstreet *Wikipedia:Blu Cantrell *Wikipedia:Bobby Valentino *Wikipedia:Bone Thugs-N-Harmony *Wikipedia:Boyz II Men *Brandy *Brownstone *Wikipedia:Ciara *Case *Changing Faces *Wikipedia:Chris Brown *Wikipedia:Chrisette Michele *Wikipedia:Christina Milian *Wikipedia:City High *Wikipedia:Damion Hall *Wikipedia:Dave Hollister *Wikipedia:De La Soul *Wikipedia:Destiny's Child *Wikipedia:Donell Jones *Wikipedia:Dru Hill *Wikipedia:The-Dream *Estelle *Wikipedia:Faith Evans *Wikipedia:Fantasia Barrino *Fergie *Wikipedia:For Real *Wikipedia:Frank Ocean *Wikipedia:Fugees *Wikipedia:Ginuwine *Wikipedia:Gnarls Barkley *Guy *Horace Brown *H-Town *Ideal *Wikipedia:II D Extreme *Wikipedia:IMx *The Internet *Intro *Wikipedia:J Dilla *Jade *Jagged Edge *Wikipedia:Jaheim *Wikipedia:Jazmine Sullivan *Wikipedia:Jeremih *Wikipedia:Jodeci *Wikipedia:Jonathan Emile *Wikipedia:Jonell *Keith Martin *Wikipedia:Kelis *Wikipedia:Kelly Rowland *Wikipedia:Keri Hilson *Wikipedia:Keshia Chanté *Wikipedia:Keyshia Cole *Wikipedia:K-Ci & JoJo *Wikipedia:Lauryn Hill *Wikipedia:Lil Mo *Lloyd *Wikipedia:Lugo *L.V. *Mack Wilds *Wikipedia:Mariah Carey *Mario *Wikipedia:Mark Morrison *Wikipedia:Marques Houston *Wikipedia:Mary J. Blige *Wikipedia:Men of Vizion *Miguel *Wikipedia:Misha B *Wikipedia:Miss Jones *Wikipedia:Missy Elliott *Mista *Wikipedia:MN8 *Wikipedia:MoKenStef *Mona Lisa *Monica *Wikipedia:Monifah *Wikipedia:Montell Jordan *Wikipedia:Mos Def *Wikipedia:Mýa *Wikipedia:Nate Dogg *Wikipedia:Nelly Furtado *Next *Wikipedia:Ne-Yo *Wikipedia:Nicki Minaj *Wikipedia:N II U *Wikipedia:Omarion *Wikipedia:Outkast *Wikipedia:Ol' Skool *Wikipedia:One Be Lo *Playa *Wikipedia:Public Announcement *Wikipedia:Pressha *Wikipedia:Pretty Ricky *Wikipedia:Pretty Lights *Wikipedia:The Pussycat Dolls *P!nk *Wikipedia:Prince *Q-Tip *Wikipedia:R. Kelly *Wikipedia:Raphael Saadiq *Wikipedia:Ray J *Wikipedia:Rihanna *Wikipedia:The Roots *Wikipedia:Ryan Leslie *Wikipedia:Senim Silla *Wikipedia:Slum Village *Wikipedia:Somethin' for the People *Wikipedia:Soul for Real *Subway *Wikipedia:SWV *Wikipedia:T-Pain *Wikipedia:Tamia *TLC *Wikipedia:Timbaland *Tony Thompson *Wikipedia:Tony! Toni! Toné! *Total *Wikipedia:Trey Songz *Wikipedia:A Tribe Called Quest *Wikipedia:Truth Hurts *Tweet *Usher *Veronica *Wikipedia:Voices of Theory *Xscape *Wikipedia:Zhané References Wikipedia:Category:Soul music genres Wikipedia:Category:American hip hop genres Wikipedia:Category:American styles of music Wikipedia:Category:Hip hop genres Category:Soul music genres Category:American hip hop genres Category:American styles of music Category:Hip hop genres Category:Fusion music genres Category:Fusion music Category:Music genres Category:Styles of music